seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Chase the Attack pirates part 12
Tack, running across the woods, saw the boat. The one with the marines, that he had to save. 1 million pies, here he comes! All he had to do was defeat about... 30 to 50 bounty hunters. Piece of cake... Maybe he should have had asked for a cake. - Fea, still standing on the buildings roof, pointed her sword at Bonnie. "Get up here... Cow breast." She had nothing against that women's huge rack, but Fea wanted to insult her. It was the only thing she could have thought of. But, she saw the Bonnie women laugh. "Fu fu fu... You want to know... Before I got this fruit, I was as flat as a board... And now... EVERY MAN NOTICES ME!" She smirked, and looked up to Fea. Fea just scrunched her face up, and said one word. "So?" Bonnie, looking confused, put her hand up, stopped, looked down, and stood silent. She had no idea. What was the point? No man was strong enough to handle her hybrid form, she couldn't even get past stage one with a guy, before she broke his spine on accident. Most guys, just saw her as three things. Scary, a big breasted bimbo, and... A virgin. The last one, struck a chord in her head, and she snarled. She looked up to Fea, with murder in her eye, and saw her as she saw her. A self sure women, who any guy would want to do, and her breast was small enough to not be called a bimbo, but big enough for any man to want her. Bonnie, wanted to see her dead, more then anyone. Bonnie, angry, charged to the building, and crashed through. The entire building started to fall in, and Fea had to jump off the building, and landed on the other one's roof. Fea looked at Bonnie, with fear. She had enough power to crush an entire building with one hit! She stood, amidst the rubble, with her back facing Fea, and looking over her shoulder, with her tail laying low. Fea had to admit one thing. It was easily the most badass thing she has ever seen, and mentally noted to copy it. She gripped her swords, and felt the one on her back getting heavy. She might have to unleash that one, any second. That made her know one thing. This women would be an amazing fighter. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" "BONNIE! YOU BITCH?" Bitch? Now, that was harsh. But, she heard it plenty of times, and deserved it quite a bit. "Fea." "Your the flat breasted bitch with the 35 million bounty?" Again, with bitch, and flat chested? What did that have to do with anything. Maybe Fea should have insulted her horns... No... Those looked awesome. Fea had to admit, this women looked like a beast. "Yes, I am. Bonnie... Wanna go all out right now?" Fea threw both her swords in the air, and pulled the one on her back, and put it in her mouth. She stared at Bonnie, and grabbed the swords, with no problem. "You think you look cool? Watch this!" She grabbed a giant slab of stone twice her size, with one arm, and threw it in the air. It flew about 100 feet, before falling. With a roundhouse kick, she destroyed the entire stone slab with ease. She smirked at Fea, and put her slender hand up, and made a flexing pose. "I have no second when it comes to brute force, in the organization, and most likely in general. I was raised on a farm, where I had to wrestle with bulls, my 12 big brothers, and the all male school students I had to go too. I was a women, in a mans world. With this fruit, I became about 10 times stronger, and I became... Smooth. I lost all muscle, and gained... Fat." She pointed at her breast, and got in a boxing position. "But you, I can tell. No power, but pure skill. Who'll win? 100% Power, or 100% Skill. Wanna go, Flatty?" "Okay... Fatty." If she gave Fea a stupid nickname, Fea would do the same. She pointed her sword at Bonnie, and felt massive killing pressure. Fea was going to have fun, and much more then a typical girl should. - Tack, punching the last guy, saw the boat, and grinned. He bust through the boat, with one punch, and saw how massive it was, inside. Maybe finding the marines would not be so easy as he thought. Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc